


Oh, But This Was Dancing, Too

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, strongish language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Yuuri got reaally excited about landing a quad, and the rest is history.I can't even write proper smut because I get too poetic but um.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in English (2nd language), first smut. Handle with care. Or don't!
> 
> Time and place: some alternative China Cup

_He landed the quad! He landed the quad!_

Funny, he thought, how willingly he fell to the floor once he was not dancing.

Oh, but this was dancing, too, he started it—or more like continued. The short program never seemed so long after he executed the perfect quadruple Salchow in the middle. _Nobody else can satisfy Viktor. Only me. I’m going to prove it._ He rushed to the end, but this time he was absolutely not worried whether it would disrupt his presentation of “Eros”, since Eros was all he could think about. He held the finishing position for half a second, he bowed quickly, and then he performed his fastest skating ever into the arms of his coach, who lifted him off the ice in ecstasy. 

Hurry the fuck up, he thought, sitting in the kiss and cry with Viktor, who was convinced that his protégé was only biting his nails and shaking his leg because he was anxious about his score. _If we don’t get out of here soon, what I’m going to do on live television will get the whole branch of sport banned forever. Now that would surpass Viktor’s wildest imagination…_

**115.93.**

"Yuuri!!! That’s so…"  
"Okay, can we go now, please?"

He didn’t waste much time on checking out Viktor’s surprised expression, he grabbed his hand and led him backstage, ignoring the mild complaining. In a darker corner he turned face to face with him. 

"I need you."  
Viktor didn’t pick up on that; he just squeezed his hand, concerned.  
"Yuuri, I’m right here. Tell me what you…"  
" _I want you._ "

He was too impatient, too eager, he didn’t care if he was blushing or not—he didn’t care that he almost sounded angry. Viktor’s mouth opened, his eyes wide, but when he couldn’t make any sound, Yuuri desperately dragged him further along the passages, until he found the men’s room. 

"Yuuri! Are you sure…"  
Yuuri closed the door behind them while Viktor checked if anyone was inside.  
"Are _you_?"

Then their eyes met again, and it was just like Yuuri were still in the spotlight; he radiated the determination that made him so irresistible, and Viktor was kissing him before he knew it, slamming him firmly against the wall, their hands free skating on each other’s body. He remembered something just in time.

"If anyone comes…"  
_That will be you_ , Yuuri thought, but he understood the fear in his voice all too well to sober up for a moment. He pushed away from the wall and picked a toilet stall with the best lock on its door. Viktor smiled into their kiss as they trapped themselves in the practically nonexistent privacy, but he forgot about any logical objection and turned serious soon enough. Yuuri moved his hip against his, and there remained absolutely no chance to turn back from here.

Viktor found the zip on the back of his former outfit. The skates served as an advantage; Yuuri was as tall as him with them on, so Viktor had an easier job kissing his neck, his shoulder, his chest, slowly stripping him of the thin fabric… until Yuuri pushed him back to the stall door with solid force, and without a word, he got down on his knees, the toes of his skates heavily thudding on the floor.

"Yuuri…?! Yuuri, you don’t have t…"

Funny, he thought, how willingly he fell to the floor once he was not dancing.

Oh, but this was dancing, too; quick fingers with a leather belt, thoughts racing to catch each other, and lips on a ready erection.

Which was probably the only part of his body that seemed to know what was happening, because Viktor was _so lost, oh my god_ , he felt like he was in the middle of a wet dream, but Yuuri was real, and he was so good at this that Viktor had no time to question where he might have learnt it... He didn't even dare to move, not to hurt Yuuri in any way. The only thing he allowed himself was caressing Yuuri's face, but barely even touching him; he didn't want to grab his neck or pull his hair when he got close to losing control.

And Yuuri kept moving back and forth, taking in all of Viktor as good as he could, hanging onto one of this thighs for support with one hand, and rubbing himself with the other.  
He couldn't explain why he wanted to do this for so long. Viktor was audibly enjoying it, and his superficial sighs meant all the world. He had to hold onto Yuuri’s shoulders now. _Any risk would have been worth it for this. He's mine and I'm his and he's..._

"Yuuri..."  
His end was near; Yuuri almost smiled at the thought that he wanted to prepare him… but he couldn't lose focus. Not now. _Come on, you idiot. You deserve to be destroyed. In some ways, anyway..._

" _YUURI..._ "  
Viktor's walls crumbled down. His nails went deep into Yuuri's skin and he came with such force, Yuuri almost failed to take it, but he held on and swallowed. Hard. He withstood, no matter that Viktor might have wanted to spare him the experience. He didn't care, he wanted this, he wanted this so bad...

He listened to Viktor's heavy breathing as the man started to cool down, and then he let go of his cock, hanging onto his leg even more just to have a last anchor to this world, because now he was starting to lose sense of reality too.

Funny, he thought, how willingly he fell to the floor once he was not dancing.

Oh, but this was dancing, too: the blood in his veins like blades on the ice, skin on skin, and two hearts to the same beat. At least he really, really hoped that to be true…  
And with one last stroke of his hand, Eros followed Ludus through the fog gate, into the white abyss. And Yuuri was panting, fighting for air harder than ever in practice, forgetting everything else worth breathing for, only understanding the release—the world shrank down to the small stall, it went almost blank but for the man whose thigh he was leaning onto with his forehead, shaking with the quakes of orgasm. 

He was dizzy. Trying to gain back his conscience he almost laughed at the thought that he couldn’t remember any breathing technique he ever learnt in his ballet classes. Slowly, he started to feel again—the floor painfully hard through his costume, his skin cold from sweat, but a kind, warm hand still resting on his shoulder. He didn’t want to open his eyes. 

Viktor reached for his arms and gently squeezed just above his elbows before trying to pull him up, silently telling him it was time to leave. It was hard; Yuuri felt like his bones were still half melted, he groaned as he tried to steady himself on one leg, then the other, although he let Viktor deal with most of his weight once again.  
He didn’t want to look up. He didn’t want to stand up. It meant it was over…  
But then he felt lips on his; soft, but steady. It was all the air he needed, still, he found himself lack of the energy to kiss back.

"Yuuri?"

When Viktor pulled away from him, he finally opened his eyes, just to meet the most searching expression he’s ever seen on that handsome face. He really wanted to hold back a smile, but he couldn’t. Viktor was _so lost, oh my god._

"We should go."

He ushered Viktor out of the stall after they both zipped up what needed to be. Yuuri stayed quiet, smirking to himself as he adjusted his black dress.

"What is it?" 

He enjoyed this moment, he enjoyed confusing Viktor because he hardly ever had the chance, it was always the other way around. He washed his face, aware of the unsettled glare aimed at his back.

" _Sssooo_ …"  
"Let’s hurry, I think I hear JJ’s coming up next," he suggested loudly, glancing at Viktor in the mirror while he dried his hands.  
"Yuuri?!" 

He turned and walked to the door, then, looking back over his shoulder, he winked at his perplexed fiancé. He started laughing as the Five Time World Champion Playboy followed him, incredulously shaking his head with a smile.

*** * ***

\- Hey, Yuuri!

Yuuri turned on his blades. Chris was leaning to the wall under a lamp in a side corridor close to the men's room, with his arms crossed and his face lit with a scandalously knowing smile. 

"Well done," he winked. 

Viktor buried his face in his hands, but Yuuri just scoffed. He felt really confident today, no one could make him retreat. He even straightened his back a little more. 

"Thanks, Chris."

"Oh and don't worry, I didn't listen. When I stepped in and heard you two I decided I'd be a lookout so you couldn’t be interrupted."

Yuuri was honestly moved by the gesture. He put a hand on Chris's shoulder. 

"Wow, thank you! Really."

Chris nodded.

"Still, I hope I outperform you today! I mean, on the ice. I’m coming in the next group."

Yuuri laughed, more relaxed than he had been for a long time. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing that!" he promised, and then he took the hand of his uncharacteristically embarrassed partner, and walked back into the crowd of cheers; JJ was already sliding out of the rink. 

"Aw, we missed him."  
"Yeah, I’m _ssso_ torn up about that."

Yuuri caught the heavy sarcasm in that, and he looked at Viktor very slowly. He couldn’t even stand his gaze for half a second: they burst out laughing, like two naughty children.


End file.
